


What Dean Needs

by Lust_And_Stardust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Sam Takes Care Of Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_And_Stardust/pseuds/Lust_And_Stardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks he can never have what he needs. Sam thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dean Needs

His determination falters a little when he gets into the club, but Dean's long frustration drives him forward, and he orders a strong drink right away. It's loud and dark and smoky. There are half naked men dancing. Lights swirling. This is probably a big mistake. But ever since that one half innocent conversation with Sam it's been an idea that lodged inside of him and wouldn't go away.

There's a guy tied up, a very pretty young blond guy, they've got clamps on his nipples. Dean tries to look without openly staring.

There follows a series of uncomfortable attempted encounters.

He is at first mistaken for a guy who wants to tie other guys up - well, that's not unflattering. He is a tough guy. But then there are guys who, though they're correct in guessing he would rather be the one tied up, go on to horrify him with being, well, ultimately the thing is that they aren't Sam or anything like him and he can't trust any of them to blindfold him or whatever so he could pretend.

He has a few more drinks, desperate to try to make himself go through with SOMETHING, to make an effort. But all of this is too foreign to him and eventually he realizes this is never going to work for him no matter how fucked up he got.

He isn't going to find what he needs here because what he needs, he's never gonna have.

He gives it up and goes back to the motel. It's all he can think to do. He may as well drink more and pass out, and maybe tomorrow there will be something to hunt and hopefully kill. Some kind of need that actually gets resolved. Violently and satisfyingly.

Lurking inside the dark motel room, Sam's mind replays all that he's seen tonight. How desperate and frustrated his brother seemed to be, looking for and not getting anything or anyone that suited.

He doesn't really have anything that he can use here, no props, but maybe just commanding Dean would be enough. He'd longed for this himself, but never thought Dean would be receptive, he was a consummate ladies' man.

Sam's breath catches in his throat when keys jangle outside, the lock slowly turning as if the world is in slow motion. He lets out the breath slowly, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. He doesn't want to get shot after all.

Knowing how much alcohol Dean has had, and what his tolerance is, he stands a good chance of surprising him. He stays out of the way as Dean kicks the door closed and calls out for him, not seeing him in the bed.

Sam takes his chance and steps up behind him, wrapping his arms around Dean's torso, one over his shoulder, the other coming up under an arm to allow Dean's arms freedom to move. He breathes out against Dean's ear, "Right here."

Dean's spine snaps straight at the unexpected touch, but he'd know Sam anywhere and suddenly, Sam is _everywhere_. Right behind him, arms around him, and his mouth so close, his breath is hot on Dean's skin.

His heart is pounding and he has a very sudden, very inappropriate  erection. Because this right here is what he was looking for all night. But there must be some other reason for it to happen. There must be something going on he doesn't understand. "Sam." A strangled whisper. "What - ?" Is there something in the room with them and he mustn't move?

Sam can feel Dean's heart racing under his hand. Carefully brushing his lips against the shell of Dean's ear, he murmurs, "Shhhh... I've got you. I'll give you everything you need tonight."

Dean closes his eyes on a long shudder. Is this a dream, is he dreaming... was he roofied at the club and this is his Happy Place while god knows what goes on with his passed out body? But it's not like that, it's too physical, too visceral, and of all the things he's imagined, he never imagined Sam kissing his ear. "Please tell me you're really you," he says, his voice too quiet for anyone but someone as close as Sam is to hear.

A kiss to his neck, "It's me. I've got you. You've had a lot to drink, but it's just me here with you." Letting one hand stroke low over his brother's belly, "Ask me anything you want."

_Sam._  Dean leans back into him just slightly, but he's trembling. "So... you... know?" He opens his eyes, but Sam's behind him, so Dean can only see his arms, his hands. And that one hand (big, and warm through Dean's clothes).

Another warm kiss to his neck, "That you want me, the way I want you?" Slipping his hand under the T-shirt to touch warm soft flesh, fingers teasing the fine trail of hair from his navel downward.

"Yes," the answer escapes him immediately after being held back so long. "Jesus, Sam." There is still a part of his mind worrying, _'this is too good to be true, he's possessed or this is a changeling or or or.'_ But the touch on his skin is like a truth drug. "Want you so much."

"I know you do... going to that club to try and cure what ails you... when all you had to do was ask." Kissing his throat, gently biting his earlobe, "Gonna take such good care of you, but first... I think we're a little overdressed."

So Sam followed him _there_. Dean's cheeks burn hot to think that Sam was there, saw him there. Saw how _desperate_ he is. And it sounds like he did, but - being Sam - there's compassion about it, promising to take care of him. Sam's touch and words are all gentle, but every moment, there's awareness of his strength right there behind it. "O... okay."

" So why don't you just head over to the bed and get undressed. Do it slow, I want to watch."

Just like that, the air in the room changes. Dean has a dumb impulse to say 'what' or 'huh', somehow stall for time. But he heard and he understood.

It's unexpectedly hard to make himself walk free from Sam, and the sudden lack of that body heat against his back makes him shiver. He goes to the bed, turns around to face Sam, and pulls off his coat. He's so keyed up he can't tell whether he's done it slowly. Sam's eyes on him make his fingers stupid with his shirt buttons.

Sam gets rid of boots and socks, flannel shirt, T-shirt and finally his jeans, leaving him in the boxer-briefs to watch Dean as he strips. He's picked up a few new scars from their hunts, but he's still just as beautiful as always.

It's easier for Dean's hands to go slow when he looks at Sam, also taking off his clothes. He's so familiar and yet this is so different, not having to hide that he sees Sam's body, that he finds Sam beautiful. When he's down to his underwear (straining over a fierce full erection) he hesitates, seeing Sam in his underwear. Meets his eyes questioningly.

Slowly Sam moves closer, aware his strides eat up a lot of room, finally standing before him. Stroking his knuckles down Dean's chest, "Amazing." He leans in to lightly kiss his mouth, savoring the feel of those plush full lips.

Dean's never had to lift his head for a kiss. He's always kissed down. At the touch of Sam's mouth he inhales sharply and opens his mouth, hungry to kiss in the way he knows how to kiss.

Big hands cupping Dean's face gently, letting the kiss go as long as Dean wants. It's deep and hungry, truly a sharing of souls.

Dean feasts on Sam's mouth till he's breathless, and has to lean back to gasp in oxygen. He's only half drunk at most, but his head is spinning.

Sam strokes his fingers through short hair. Even under the alcohol and smoke there is just the pure scent of _Dean_. "Look at you... pupils all blown, lips puffy, and this lovely cock - all for me." Hand trailing down to teasingly fondle him. "You are all mine, aren't you?"

Dean is like a dog straining at the end of his leash, staring in total fascination at Sam - when Sam teases his cock he actually whines a little. "Yes. Sam. I'm, I'm all yours." He always has been. But Sam has never touched him like this before.

Taking his hand away, "Go lie down on the bed, I need to get something." A soft kiss to his swollen lips before he lets Dean go.

Dean unconsciously licks his lips before nodding, and his mind does not quite pursue what Sam needs to get. Slowly he sits down on the edge of his bed, then lies down on it, though lying down feels more difficult right now (to his keyed-up nerves) than jumping twenty feet straight in the air would be.

Sam digs in his bag for the lube he always has, not that living with Dean has given him much chance to use it, but now that would all change. Dropping his shorts he swaggers over, dick hard and leading the way. "Mmmm... such a sight," kneeling on the edge of the bed and hovering over Dean.

Dean's eyes travel down Sam's unreasonably perfect body and linger on that cock. He swallows. And then he licks his lips. Both unconsciously. "I think that's my line." _Ugh_ , he sounds like a nervous douchebag, he's blushing and can barely meet Sam's eye. He can look at his cock all right though.

Sam moves his hips so their cocks brush together. "Like what you see? Do you want to touch it?" The raw hunger in Dean's eyes is addictive, and he'll draw this out as long as he can.

Dean's whole body shudders at that touch. "I wanna taste it." It's stupid to keep blushing. It's beyond stupid. But he's just admitted That. Out loud.

Sam has to grab himself to keep from coming. Once he has control, "Yeah? Should I lie down? Or just straddle you and feed it to that pretty mouth of yours?"

Dean has been told many times in his life so far that he has a pretty mouth. This is the first time it's ever really felt like a compliment. It's the first time it's made him want to wrap his pretty mouth around a cock. "Straddle me," he says, his voice hoarse. "Feed it to me." He's half daring Sam, half begging him. He licks his lips again.

Moving off the bed he helps Dean prop up with the pillows then returns to straddling him. Sam holds out his cock in one hand, bracing on the wall with the other. "Open up."

Dean wraps his arm around so that his hand rests on Sam's thigh. And opens his mouth, exhaling, letting Sam feel Dean's breath on this tip of his cock. His eyes had dipped down to that, but now rise up to look at Sam's face.

Shivering when he does that, Sam leans forward slowly, sliding his cock past those lush lips and into that hot wet mouth. "Show me what you can do, Dean."

Dean's eyes slide shut and he moans as it enters him, moans as he closes his lips around it. Keep his teeth off it, he knows that much, the rest is just dealing with this really huge thing in his mouth that he has little control over. He opens his eyes again. It's Sam. It's really _Sam_. He sucks on it hungrily, hands gripping Sam's thighs.

Sam moans at the sight of his cock slipping between those lips, those gorgeous green eyes staring up at him. He's careful not to thrust hard or deep, just going slow and easy, he wasn't out to come in Dean's mouth, not this time.

Dean's eyes slide shut again as he concentrates, blissfully licking and sucking and learning the taste and feel of Sam's cock. His own, quiveringly hard, is soaking the front of his boxer briefs. He pushes forward on it, trying to take more, no idea how much he can take but there's one way to find out.

"Ohh... greedy boy, you want it all?" Stroking Dean's hair, "relax your jaw, throat too," easing himself deeper in, cock head bumping the back of Dean's throat.

There's a depth that makes him choke, but he tries to relax and the next time it happens it makes him moan low around Sam's cock. And his hands relax their grip and stroke Sam's thighs.

"God Dean... _fuck_ that's good…" trembling to keep control, "but I'm not gonna be able to stay like this..."

Dean's fingers dig in again, a little. "Hmmm." feeling an incredible sensation of power in this submissive position, Sam's voice and body trembling. For him.

Sam looks down into those amazing eyes. "Squeeze once if I should stop."

Dean lifts his fingers off Sam's thighs completely to make the point. _Don't stop._ Sam's eyes glitter through the dark shaggy fringes of his hair. Dean closes his eyes and moans again.

"Okay... claw me if you want me to stop." Sam braces himself and starts thrusting, still keeping a tight leash on his body, he doesn't want to hurt Dean. _Damn_ it feels good to have that lush mouth wrapped around him though.

Dean moans continuously and, planting his feet on the bed, instinctively rocks his hips to the same rhythm as Sam's thrusts. His hands are firm on Sam's thighs but with the fingers together, no claws - gripping Sam and urging him on.

"Dean... I'm gonna come... It's.. AH God!" Sam lets go of his tight control, feeling his balls draw up and hot cum shoot through his cock.

Sam's so deep in his mouth that Dean hardly tastes it, but he _feels_ it, throbbing against his tongue and the inside of his mouth, and he hears Sammy's voice. _God_. Dean tries to gentle his mouth toward the end, knowing how sensitive he'll be. Dean is shaking all over, his pupils huge. He's so tightly wound he'll probably explode at a single touch.  

Sam pulls himself free and sags to the floor beside the bed, "Dean... you okay?"

Dean reaches out for him. His hand finds Sam's hair, and tugs. "Come back." His voice is hoarse, his lips really swollen now. "Please. Need you."

Sam slides back onto the bed and into Dean's arms, bringing his lips to Dean's and kissing tenderly. "That was so awesome."

Dean can't kiss tenderly, he's almost biting at Sam's mouth, ravenous. Delirious. "Sam." Hands in Sam's hair. "Sam I need to come. Please. Please."

Hand fumbling on the bed for the tube of lube, Sam finds it and, squirting some in his palm, brings his hand to Dean's cock and strokes. "Come for me lover, we've got all night."

"Sam!" Sam's voice saying that, calling him that, Sam's hand hot and wet and stroking good and firm, "Sam, _Jesus!"_ Maybe three strokes? His hands are on Sam's shoulders now, gripping hard, shaking all over, "Oh my GOD Sam," and comes so hard he gets it on both of them. Starbursts of pleasure that set everything on fire. Like that time with the fireworks. Dean never came so hard in his whole life.

Sam strokes him through it, then just holding before finally taking his hand away, knowing how sensitive that part got afterward. He holds Dean close with one arm, keeping his sticky hand from touching him. "Fuck, you're so damn beautiful."

Dean pushes his face into Sam's chest, hard. "Sam," he whispers, hushed - awed. "God, Sammy." Little shivers going down his spine to his toes.

Hugging as tight as he can, Sam kisses the top of his head. "Shhh... I've got you." Having Dean in his arms, vulnerable like this, gives him such a sense of power it's overwhelming. He's the one being the big brother now.

Dean can't think of what to say. Things have changed. Are changing. He never expected this, though he wanted it with every fiber of his being. Finally he says, "Thanks for following me."

Another kiss. "Let me get something to clean us up with and we can try for round two?"

Round two. Oh God. Dean gulps, then eagerly nods.

Sam slips away and washes his hand in the bathroom, a wet cloth takes care of his belly and thighs, then he brings a fresh wet one for Dean. He leans over him and smirks at him, licking up a stripe with his tongue before wiping up the rest with the cloth. "All clean."

_Jesus Christ, Sam._ Being cleaned up is one thing... and then there is licking. "Thanks." He can't stop _staring_ at Sam. He's reconciling it like a double image, the Sam he knows so well, and then this layer, this fucking sexy layer that is also Sam. For real. And not just in his fevered, guilty imagination.

Tossing the cloth away, Sam slides down beside him. "Do you want me inside you?" A big hand strokes down Dean's back, petting him slowly, gently.

Shiver + blush = erection. Dean clutches at Sam's shoulder the way he earlier clutched his thighs. While sucking him. Another shiver. "Yeah. Want that." Shaking his head a little. "Fucking need that."

"I want that too." Sam kisses him deeply, bringing their bodies flush.

Dean's earlier feeling of desperation hasn't completely vanished, though it's less sharp now, in Sam's arms, now he knows it's real and Sam is real - but now he knows how good it is and so Dean's every bit as hungry for him. He rubs up against Sam, boldly now. Sam feels so good. He's not very hairy at all and his skin is smooth where it isn't scarred. And there is so much of him. To hold, touch, and hopefully sometime soon, lick all over. "You done it before?"

Sam blushes darkly. "Once... with Jessica... she wanted to try it."

"Well. Good." That it wasn't with a guy. And, "To have experience. I haven't." He's been with girls who proposed doing it, but both of those were frankly on the skankier side of life and he'd opted for something more familiar. "Just fingers sometimes. When I jerk off." Sam blushing is as hot as Sam straddling his face. How does he even do that? Blush and straddle at the same time?

Sam swallows hard at the image. "You do?" He's never tried that, but he's about to do that to Dean.

"It feels good." Dean was already embarrassed, and now is even more: "I'd wish it was you." Sometimes. When he let himself think about it.

"Then I suppose I should I should make that wish come true."

Dean blinks, then grins at him. "Sammy. So smooth," leaning in for a kiss. He slides his hand down Sam's back to rest on his hip. The skin there is almost silky.

Finding the lube, Sam makes a show of slicking his fingers before reaching down to slip them between Dean's cheeks.

At least he knows what to expect in a basic way, because the fact that it's Sam is blowing Dean's mind. He spreads his legs without being told, breathes deeply likewise. Sam's hand is no hotter than his own would feel (body temperature), so why it feels so hot, he has no idea. Maybe the contrast with the cooler lube.

Slipping a well coated finger inside, "Ohhh you're so hot, Dean... so tight," taking a minute to kiss him as he works the finger inside, finally able to add a second.

Dean takes deep breaths, and nibbles at Sam's lips when he kisses him. Sam's fingers are bigger than his own, of course, so there's that, but Sam's cock is big, he's had it in his mouth so he knows how big, and how do people do this? He knows they do it all the time. Then Sam touches him in a certain way inside and Dean gasps, clutching at Sam. "Oh _fuck_ do that again."

Grinning Sam wiggles his fingers, finding that magic button again and teasing it. "Like that?" He enjoys the way Dean writhes and jumps under him. He eases a third finger in and fucks him firmly.

"Fucking _yeah_ ," Dean groans, planting his feet to brace himself. "Jesus _fuck_ yeah." Fluid is dribbling from his cock, though he's not coming - not quite. _"Sam!"_

"I wanna be inside you, Dean. I wanna feel you tight around me."

"Yeah. Do it." Dean pushes back at his fingers, "Want it. Fuck me." These are actually things he has muttered to himself while masturbating. He didn't realize he'd been practicing.  

Pulling his fingers free, Sam slicks his cock up really well, moving between Dean's hips. "Put your legs around me, gonna take you now, big brother."

Dean gasps a little at that last. He's hardly forgotten, but still, saying it like that is - kind of dirty and - very hot. He puts his legs around Sam's waist, which tilts his hips up toward Sam.His hands are palms-down under him, pressing against the bed."Come on."

"So fucking sexy." Easing himself closer, hand guiding himself to Dean's slick entrance, pushing in slowly. "Oh _fuck_ Dean... _God_ you're so tight."

_"You're_ fucking _huge_ , dude - " Dean says between his teeth. Deep breath, let it out. Muscles relax better when you exhale. _"Yeahh..."_ as it pushes in. Wow, _God_ he's big. But it's not hurting him, it 's just reeallly stretching and that burns a little but oh _fuck_ Sam's cock is going into him. "Yeah! Sam."

Sam stops, stroking Dean's cheek, "You okay, lover? I'm not hurting you?"

"N-not hurting me." Dean tightens his legs around Sam, "Don't stop, Sammy. Just a lot to get used to."

"So sexy..." Sam moves carefully inside him, a long pull out before pushing in. He feels Dean's inner walls loosening for him, letting him in deeper.

Dean has been so repressed for so long. But when it comes to pleasing Sam he is fearless. And he's rewarded handsomely for it this time, because now  the burn is melting into a delicious heat and he is starting to understand how good it is to be filled. "SAM OH MY GOD."

Rocking in and out slowly, biting down on his lower lip to keep himself distracted,  Sam pants, "Is it good? Because you feel fucking amazing."

"It's good!" afraid he'll stop again. "Oh God Sam it's so good. Fill me up with that cock, Jesus _Christ_ yes." Dean's hands are on Sam's shoulders, another good muscular place he can dig his fingers in a little.

"Dean... I need to let go... can I let go? I wanna pound you so hard."

_"Yes,"_ gasping, pulling at Sam's shoulders. "Give it to me. As hard as you can - _fuck me!"_ That's what Dean needs more than anything, for Sam to let go.

Sliding his arms under Dean so his hands can curl up and hold his shoulders, Sam shifts his knees a bit and then slams _hard_ into Dean, gripping down at the same time so that lush body can't go anywhere and just has to take all he has to give.

Now they find out how noisy Dean can be during sex. Very, when he's being fucked to within an inch of his life and loving every stroke. "Yes," "God," and "Sam," can be heard, also "fuck" and "so good" and "give it to me." All in a sort of moaning mess. It's as hard as though they are fighting, but it's bliss, he needs it so bad and it feels better than any sex he's ever had.

Shifting a bit so he can unlatch one hand, Sam reaches down between them to fist Dean's cock, the other hand moving over to grasp the abandoned shoulders, his arms bracing diagonally across Dean's back. "Come for me lover, let me see you lose it."

Dean looks up at Sam, eyes wide, teeth gritted, "Sam - oh - god - I - " _Gasp_. The trembling takes him all over his body at the same time, and his cock erupts in Sam's hand, his body clenching and easing around the big slick intruder that's made itself so welcome. "AAHH GOD," all thoughts lost in the explosion of perfect heat.

It's better than any girl Sam's ever been with, Dean's so hot and tight around him, body shaking and trembling in ways you can't fake. He feels like a _god_ having reduced Dean to this. He slams home a couple more times before his body gives over, emptying out and filling Dean up with his cum. The idea of it dribbling down his thighs is more than slightly erotic, he'll tuck it away for later contemplation.

"God," Dean moans, wallowing up from wherever his brain went. "Wow." Deep breath, slight laugh. "Favorite position: That."

"Definitely," with a soft chuckle. Sam kisses the side of Dean's head. They're still locked close together - and _squishy_ is turning into _sticky_. Another kiss. "I can't begin to tell you how good you feel, you'll just have to try it for yourself." He wants a shower and then to sleep for a year.

"Same goes for this." Then slowly working that through, "You mean you'll let me?" Dean has this idea that people choose one way and can't switch.

Sam gives a half shrug, "Why not? Unless you don't want to, which is okay. I just thought.. as progressive as you are, you'd want it all."

"No, I want to. I just didn't - " Okay, he's wrapping his mind around the 'wife' thing now. "I do want it all. I just didn't know that was 'progressive.'" Squirming a little, "Uh. Need to... clean up some."

"Come shower with me?" As Sam eases himself out of Dean's tight body, it's a feeling of loss but of relief as well, Dean is TIGHT. He stands and offers a hand down to Dean.

Dean takes it and gets up. It feels weird to be apart now. He looks down at himself, smeared with cum, and blushes, running his hand over his head. "Okay yeah. Shower. Definitely."

Sam crowds him. "You look well ravished," stroking his own cum-smeared hand over Dean's bottom, lightly fingering his relaxed hole. "Makes me want to take you again."

"Fuck - _Sam_ ," sounding shocked. But not THAT shocked. He shivers. "Don't tell me you can get it up again that fast."

"No, been a long time since I was fifteen. But maybe in a couple hours." Hand moving to the small of Dean's back, "After we shower and get a bite of something."

"Yeah," Dean gulps. "Okay," leaning into Sam in a way he's never been allowed to do before. Touching him, breathing him in. Oh, and getting stuck to him. "Shower now."

Soon they're in hot steamy endless water, Sam's big hands washing over Dean's skin, fingers stroking over scars, lips following.

Dean has showered with girls once or twice, and he's always been the biggest thing in the space when that happened, but not this time. Sam has _charge_ of him. He felt it before, this reversal of roles, but now it's intimate and though it's definitely sensual, they're not actually having sex so he can think just slightly better. He leans into Sam again, with his whole body, like a dog.

Sam wraps his arms around him, "Dean... " pressing kisses to the top of his head. For once _he_ gets to be the one protecting and caring for the other. And he can HOLD Dean and not worry about hurting him, not like with girls who are so much smaller and delicate.

"Love you, Sam," Dean sighs against Sam's skin, drinking in the comfort of being held firm and safe. Drinking in the feeling of _belonging_ to Sam in a way that's akin to what they already had, but obviously, more intense. It's what Dean needs, and more than that, it's what _they_ need.

One hand cupped behind Dean's head, the other around him, Sam gently sways from foot to foot. "Love you too, Dean, always."

Dean leans aside to reach for the soap and, lathering it up, runs his hands lovingly over Sam's body.

Sam purrs into the touch, lifting his arms out of the way, or putting them in the way to tease Dean. "I wanna just lay you out on the bed and kiss you all over."

"I won't try to stop you," enjoying the game and every touch he can land. Dean pauses, "unless you wanna hold me down. Then I'd at least struggle a little. " Heh.

"Mmm... maybe later, I do have something I want to try." Turning Dean around Sam kneels down behind him, kissing his backside before parting those sweet cheeks and licking between them, tongue seeking out that loosened flesh and licking into it.

"What are you doing," Dean gasps, "Sam!" Not that he pulls away. It's just - it's just that Sam is _licking his ass._ As far as Dean knows Sam has _invented_ this amazing, filthy, delicious activity. It feels fucking _amazing_.

Taking his time and driving Dean to distraction, Sam finally slides a finger inside him, feeling how loose he is. Mouthing over one of his ass cheeks, "So sexy." Wiggling his finger to find Dean's prostate again.

"Oh God, oh," clutching uselessly at the wall of the shower, legs shaking as he pushes back against Sam's finger. He's oversensitive and he can't come again so soon and yet it feels _good_ , so good.

Sam pulls his finger out slowly, licking up Dean's spine, "So beautiful." Gently biting at the back of his neck.

Dean scoffs. Beautiful? "That's _you_." He loves the back-of-neck biting though.

"No... it's _you_. So trusting and open, letting me see all of you." Turning him around, cupping his face, "Not just your body, Dean."

Dean bites his lip. Then he says, "I would never have let you see any of it. I would have kept it a secret forever. But you. You saved me. You made me show it."

Sam strokes Dean's cheek with his thumb, "You should never have to hide anything from me. I'll always love you, no matter what."

Dean smiles tremulously and his eyes light up. "Me too, Sammy. I'll always love you."

If he could see his own face right now, he'd probably be embarrassed to death.

Good thing he can't.


End file.
